


snapshots of Persephone's triumph

by seagrey



Series: those crazy greeks [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Mariticide, Mutilation, Profanity, Vignette, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	snapshots of Persephone's triumph

She traces his cheekbones with trembling fingertips, pressing her salty wet lips to his sweetly drugged mouth. She whispers in the old language, older than the Greeks, older than the humankind they forgot she created, as she cuts off his head and his hands and his cock. She carves him into fragments, one for every year she was trapped in his violent embrace. She does not falter as she wields her grandfather’s flint-bladed sickle, does not flinch as the ochre stains her dress. She places the pieces into ancient urns and buries them deep beneath the earth. Her hands shake as she drops his severed head, ears and lips already shaved off his face, into the remaining jar.

“I’m not sorry, love,” she croons, caressing the cold curves of the last of her husband’s many cages.

“I will never be sorry.”


End file.
